


軌跡

by vvasasavv



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們都有張地圖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	軌跡

Dick Grayson總收著以前掛在馬戲團更衣室中，那張偌大的地圖。在一個平和的夜晚或清晨，他會攤開那張摺痕侵蝕的破舊地圖，細細的察看，他仔細地觸摸著，彷彿是一份珍貴的寶圖，手指在每個點上畫出一道道隱形的痕跡。青年會在心理喃喃念著回憶—即使那些回憶慢慢的被新的回憶蓋過，成為新生那些的養分。但Dick總是抓著那些尚未消失的—藍色小鎮開滿著白色的雛菊，象與馬都因為花粉而噴嚏著，紅色都市需要將安全網撤走和沾滿汽油的噴火道具，馬戲團的篷車搖搖晃晃，從一點用歡笑跳到另一點。而紅點、藍點連結成一幅不成形的生物—名叫做哈利馬戲團的滑稽生物，最後則總結在一個黑點上(1)。那本因是圖釘釘成的，在Dick生命宇宙中的點點繁星。但在某天男孩成了候鳥(2)，從黑點出發，他往北飛到了紐約、飛到布魯德海文，但最後他總會回到那個黑點上。他再也不在星子上跳躍，但總會回家。

「歡迎回家。」

Tim一邊看著堆疊成山的簡報，頭也不抬的打招呼。

「總是瞞不過你嗎，小偵探。」Dick踩著帆布鞋，一派輕鬆的走進Wayne公司的辦公室，雙手拿的星巴克紙杯搖晃著，最後紙杯在辦公桌面上停了下來，讓冰塊發出細微的一聲。年輕的CEO微笑了，縱使他的眼神依然落在簡報上。

「美式特大杯，冰塊加量不加糖，我想我的記性應該沒被那些間諜機器搞亂吧？」Dick輕巧的坐上了辦公桌，忽略了壓在他身下的一些年度財報發出的沙沙慘叫。

Tim總算抬起了頭，神采奕奕的看著Dick，讓Dick綻出了比Tim更大的微笑。

「別叫我小偵探了，Dick，我已經成年了，而你的記性沒有被操控的太差，謝謝你。」

Tim稍稍起身傾向了青年，在唇邊印了一吻

「另外，」Tim抽起了Dick身下的紙張。

「你美麗的臀部不該押在這麼枯燥的財報上。」

Dick發出了一聲抱怨，又在輕啄的親吻下滿意的發出細碎的嘆息。

在細碎的移動中Dick捏皺了一張地圖。

「嘿！別破壞文件！」  
Dick順勢的看向那張被抓緊的紙張。  
「都市更新嗎?」  
那是一張高譚市的地圖，高架鐵軌被圈圍了起來，在地圖上形成一個龐然大口。  
「高譚的鐵路的確太差了。」  
Tim拿著咖啡，看著Dick手上的地圖。  
「但我想保存她。」  
「我以為……? 」Dick看著那段鐵路，那是高譚通往布魯德海文的鐵路。由高譚起，經過海島交叉口，到達貝洛立交橋直達布魯德海文市區(3)。  
Time的手背咖啡冰的微涼，覆在臉上是一種擺脫炎熱的春天。  
「你還記得那天的訓練嗎？」  
Dick怎麼會不記得。  
「這條鐵路拆掉的話，高譚地上就再也沒有一條通往布魯德海文的鐵路」。  
Robin和Nightwing蒙著眼，火車上有海洋的氣味。Robin幾次險些從車頂掉落，而Nightwing抓著他，一如既往。  
「你需要那條鐵路訓練下一隻小知更鳥，下一隻、下下一隻……」  
那張地圖被手揉的更皺了。  
那些政府、商人、工頭所畫的線條搓揉成曲線，鐵路的路線緊攢在Dick的手心中，像是一個珍貴的起始。

Tim Drake其實還有另一張地圖。和Dick那張同樣破舊，被Tim藏在他抽屜後方的保險櫃裡，那裡堆積著母親的照片、身後的交代事項(這是必要的，永遠)、羅賓的徽章，Tim不會時常將那些物件拿出來懷念，但在Tim的心中有個一模一樣的保險櫃，在他淺眠時那個保險櫃會悄悄地打開，提醒他過去與現在，他所尊重與所愛的究竟是什麼。那張地圖跟Dick比起來卻小得多，是可以折起來放在身上的高譚地圖。那張地圖用潦草的麥克筆塗畫著，形成一條謎語般的路線。那是黑暗騎士飛行的航線，上面有些名字:Bruce Wayne、Nightwing、Robin、Batman、Jason Todd、Dick Grayson。而在那張地圖上也同樣有個黑點，如果Tim和Dick將他們的地圖重疊，會發現黑點落在同樣的一個位置。但Tim Drake的黑點是一道開始的標誌－他的生命由那個點開始延展，形成了一條根莖。那條根莖在年少時隨著搖晃的列車奔走，跟著黑暗騎士飛翔，甚至延伸到了荒黃沙漠，那些根莖向世界攀長著，而在那黑點形成強大的幹與茂密的枝葉。Tim Drake縱使迷失過，最終他仍回到了那道黑點上茁壯。跟Nightwing比起來他的確並不是完全屬於天空，但在Nightwing落地時，他可以舒展他的每道由訊息、思維織成的根莖，作為候鳥的後盾。

Tim為Dick買了一幅畫。

「 Pollock？(4)」Dick看著那幅巨大的作品掛在韋恩塔的空白牆面上。

這是稍晚很久很久的事了，Batman的名字在他們間悠轉，並在Damian身上停了下來。

Tim做Wayne公司正式的CEO很久了，久到再過幾年他會將這個位子給Damian的孩子。

同樣的Dick Grayson也不再是Nightwing、正如Tim不再是Red Robin。

所以在前些時光Tim搬進了韋恩塔。而這面牆本來掛著的地圖，早已破舊的只能保存在無塵防潮箱中了。哈利馬戲團的名字折了幾折，放進了一些人的心底。  
而取而代之的是那幅顏料潑灑的畫。  
在黑色的油彩上是白色、藍色、紅色及黃色的線條。  
「你的地圖已經不能掛在牆上了。」Tim將手搭在Dick的肩上，Dick則是幾乎  
帶著迷幻盯著。  
「我第一次在拍賣會看到著幅畫，」  
Tim另一隻手環起了男人。  
「我看見了蝙蝠俠的航線，在底部。還有你，Nightwing，藍色的你。總帶給我們光亮，」  
「而黃與紅是你，Red Robin。」  
Dick握緊了搭在肩上的手。  
「我不反對你這麼說，Dick。」  
「我們匯聚(Convergence)在一起，而那些都是我們的軌跡。」  
Dick看見了那條鐵路，還有孩子追蹤的路線。他們夜巡的捷徑。  
在油彩滴淋下，候鳥的歸途與思維的織網交錯在一起，形成一幅生命的軌跡。  
「你知道我一直不習慣韋恩塔，」  
「我知道。」  
「但他現在越來越像－－」  
Tim微笑起來，映在他眼中的Dick也同樣微笑著。

「像是一條軌跡的終點。」  
「和另一條軌跡的起點。」

一個名為家的地方。  
END

 

(1) 參考 偵探漫畫871話  
(2) WIKI:某些知更鳥雌鳥會如候鳥過冬，並非取雌，而是知更鳥會過冬這件事。  
(3) 參考Nightwing V2 25話  
(4) Pollock: 抽象表現主義畫家，以滴畫聞名。Tim買的畫為 Convergence (匯聚)http://www.wikiart.org/en/jackson-pollock/convergence-1952


End file.
